


handprints & good grips

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jesus Christ."</p><p>“It’s Keith, actually.”</p><p> </p><p>a.k.a Shiro meets Keith in a club and takes him home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handprints & good grips

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> thnxs @ britney for reading this through (as always ily boo)
> 
>  
> 
> f.y.i.: both of them are in their twenties in this ok chill u guys

It started like this; Lance showed up to his door with Hunk and  _ demanded  _ Shiro join them on their  _ post-exam-Friday-night-queer-party-time _ and after two bottles of beer, he agreed.

In hindsight, he’d expected a lot-- since Lance was just like that-- but he hadn’t expected this. Hunk had negotiated with the bouncer, and they got a discount on the cover because Lance knew  _ some people _ , and whoever they were, Shiro guessed they were  _ loaded _ . 

The music was loud, Lance was louder, Hunk had shoved a shot glass in his hand; that much was normal, but everything else was undoubtedly the nicest gay club he’d ever gone to. There was no abundance of rainbow flags, and there were no scantily clad men dancing around poles. There were strobe lights, sure, but the whole establishment seemed  _ slick _ and expensive; the ceiling was an architectural masterpiece with sharp waves on it, as though an alien spaceship had landed in it. 

“Not what you expected?” Lance shouted. Shiro tossed back his head and swallowed his shot; it was strong. His chest vibrated from the pounding music. 

“Not at all,” confirmed Shiro. Lance patted his shoulder, and then, he was gone. Hunk had disappeared, too. Shiro had felt a little out of his league, here, and so, he ordered another shot. As he swallowed the hot liquid, he looked around, and his eyes darted around nervously until--

Something caught his eye. In the middle of the anonymous crowd stood a man-- he couldn’t have been much older than Shiro himself, a twenty-something year old misfit-- arching his spine and tossing his head back as though he was born to do it. Shiro felt his jaw go slack as he stared. Hot liquid flashed through his body, and pulsed in his veins as he could make out dark hair that was  _ just  _ long enough to ball in his fist, and tight jeans that wrapped around long legs that could easily wrap around his hips, and a smile direct right at him that promised a whole world of fun. 

Shiro’s legs moved by themselves before he could even  _ fathom  _ what he would do or say; the stranger was beautiful, so beautiful it made his head spin and fingers tingle. As the song playing bled seamlessly into another, Shiro found himself standing right before the figure. The man turned, and  _ God _ ; nothing could have prepared Shiro for this. His face heated up. Up close, the man was even more fascinating. His hair was a little sweaty and framed pale, perfect cheekbones. His skin was flawless. Shiro’s eyes trailed down his cheeks to his neck, to his jutting collarbone to the hem of his t-shirt--

The figure stepped forward, and tilted his head. He looked up at Shiro through thick eyelashes that fluttered each time he blinked. His proximity made Shiro dizzy; he could feel his hot breath fan over his neck.

“Jesus Christ,” fell out of Shiro’s mouth and into the man’s ear. 

The man smiled; sharp and lopsided, like a dangerous animal.

“It’s Keith, actually,” he replied, throwing his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. Shiro swallowed thickly. He placed his hands on Keith’s waist; he didn’t really know what to do with them, and Keith’s hipbones were jutted and sharp and searing at the touch. “But, I mean, you can call me whatever you want,” Keith drawled, jutting their hips together and scratching at the nape of Shiro’s neck, “I like baby the most, for future reference,” he whispered into Shiro’s ear; breath hot and wet.

Shiro felt like he could singlehandedly find out whether humans could spontaneously combust in that moment. 

“What’s your name?” slurred Keith.

“Shiro.”

Keith grinned.

“Nice to meet you,” he told him, and then, he pressed himself against Shiro. A faster song played, now, and as it commanded  _ jump!  _ a mass of squirming bodies pushed them even closer. Keith licked his lower lip and raked his nails up and down Shiro’s arms. He gyrated his hips as Shiro dug his fingers deeper into Keith’s hips. Shiro inhaled sharply; there were no more than two inches of space between their faces. In the harsh strobe lights, Shiro could make out every scar and freckle on Keith’s painfully gorgeous face.

As Keith rolled his hips, Shiro groaned, and hid his face in the crook of Keith’s shoulder. He could no longer contain himself; he pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck. Keith’s fingers threaded through Shiro’s hair, pulling him closer. Shiro mouthed at his pulse point, and he was  _ sure  _ Keith moaned in the back of his throat. He’d felt it. At that, Shiro’s hands dropped from gripping Keith’s hips to his ass; small, but softer than Shiro had expected, and just the way he liked it. 

Keith arched his back.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith hushed, “I-- let’s get out of here.”

Shiro pressed one last kiss to Keith’s jaw.

“Okay,” he told him, fingers tangled in Keith’s hair, “Okay.”

 

After that, things happened in a flurry; being pulled into a cab, telling the driver his address as hot lips kissed along his neck, a weight settling itself into his lap, hands roaming over his chest, and a clever, warm mouth pressing against his. 

The moment he opened his door, Keith was all over him again; jumping up and wrapping his legs around his hips as he licked at the roof of his mouth. Shiro palmed at his ass, and blindly stumbled towards his bedroom. All thoughts of moral qualms and  _ oh, God, am I really doing this?  _ resolved to a simple  _ fuck now, think later _ and Keith seemed to agree. 

He tossed Keith onto the mattress, and tore off his shirt-- Keith did the same-- before Keith cupped his face and nipped at his lower lip and slipped his tongue into his mouth. Shiro tasted the back of Keith’s teeth: alcohol and cigarette smoke. It was bitter. It was the most wonderful thing he’d had the privilege to experience in a long time.

Shiro pressed their bodies together. He took Keith’s hips in a bruising grip to grind against him. Keith keened, at that, and Shiro felt positively elated; he liked it, and Keith did too. He ground against Keith once more-- hard and with gritted teeth-- and pulled Keith towards him, forcefully.

“Fuck,” hissed Shiro as Keith tossed his head back and moaned, “You’re gorgeous.”

Keith exhaled a drunken laugh at that; low and rough. He trailed his fingers down Shiro’s bare chest-- avoiding scars from a time long ago,  _ thank fuck _ \-- before tangling them in the waistband of his jeans. Shiro understood; he tore himself away to pull them off before settling between Keith’s thighs and taking his jeans off, too. He pressed his palms and mouth against every inch of skin he exposed. Keith was pale, and his skin was soft. It was perfect for leaving marks, and so, Shiro bit and licked at the inside of his thighs. Keith kept making these gorgeous sounds, too-- breathy and low and raw-- which Shiro drank up; he drank it all up, the way Keith was pliant and gorgeous below him, so that even if this was only a one-night-stand, he could remember that he’d once held someone truly beautiful. 

“Shit,” choked Keith as Shiro trailed his mouth up Keith’s hips to his abdomen to his chest; kissing and biting all over. “I-- c’mon, finger me open;  _ please _ ,” he whined. 

Shiro felt a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding leave his lungs. 

“Fuck,” he exhaled, “Yeah-- okay, yeah; whatever you want.”

“Please,” Keith slurred once more. 

Shiro scrambled in his bedside drawer before pulling out a bottle of lube-- it was half empty-- and some condoms. He sat on his haunches,and simply admired the sight; Keith had pulled down his underwear, and was stark naked and furiously turned on right in front of him. His skin was a little flushed, and wet and red in the places Shiro had bit and kissed. It was gorgeous. 

Shiro couldn’t stop himself from kissing Keith once more. Keith made a small, startled noise, but he quickly tangled those long, pale, pretty fingers of his into Shiro’s hair and raked his nails along his shoulders as Shiro uncapped the lube and poured it over his fingers. He pressed his forefinger inside of Keith-- slowly, at first-- and began to thrust, hooking it until Keith writhed underneath him. Shiro slipped in a second one, and then a third; Keith was good like that.

“Shit,” he groaned, “Oh,  _ God _ \--”

Shiro leaned forward, and pressed his face into Keith’s neck. He left marks, biting and licking and kissing as he thrust his fingers. Keith knocked his head back and sobbed; mouth parted open, cheekbones flushed. His skin tasted salty, and Shiro could make out something sweeter, too; vanilla, he realised. As Shiro pressed his fingers deep inside and hooked them once more, Keith pulled at Shiro’s hair and yanked him away. He leaned his forehead against his. Soft, rhythmic and wet squelching sounds filled the room, mixing with their harsh breaths and moans.

“Fuck me,” Keith mouthed, “Fuck me, daddy.”

Shiro moaned harshly against Keith’s open mouth as Keith snaked a hand between them. He pulled Shiro’s cock out of his underwear, and then, Shiro pried himself out of Keith’s addicting touch to take them off. He opened up a condom pack, rolled it on himself, and slicked himself up with lube and Keith licked his lips and watched him as though he were a delicious meal he was about to devour. 

“How d’you want me?” Shiro asked him.

Keith knocked his head back and looked at him through hooded eyes.

“Hard and from behind, please,” he settled on, rolling over and balancing himself on his arms and knees.

“You’re so polite,” muttered Shiro. His palms slid up and down Keith’s arched spine, down to his ass. He massaged the flesh there, tentatively, before gripping it harder. “Such a good boy,” he whispered into Keith’s ear. 

Keith moaned at the praise as though he were a porn star. Shiro nipped at his earlobe, and aligned himself, slowly pressing inside of Keith. Keith backed up into it, choking on breathless moans as Shiro pushed further into that tight heat. Keith gasped as Shiro rolled his hips before pulling out, and slamming back in. Shiro straightened his back, tilted his head back and groaned; the skin of Keith’s ass felt almost cool in comparison with his own hot thighs as he set a steady rhythm. 

Keith’s own thighs trembled as Shiro thrust slower, deeper,  _ steadier _ , and Keith grew louder, too. 

“Shit,” Shiro groaned, “You-- feels so perfect, baby;  _ f-u-u-u-c-k _ .”

Keith choked on a moan. Shiro pressed his palm against the small of Keith’s back, and let his other hand tangle into Keith’s hair; pulling and tugging and balling it in his fist as he thrust deep, and simply rolled his hips. Keith sobbed. Shiro lifted his palm, and let it hit against the soft skin of Keith’s ass. Keith’s thighs trembled at the sensation.

“Fuck,” he moaned, “Fuck,  _ yes-- yes-s-s-s-- _ ”

Shiro licked his lips and grinned sharply; there was something incredibly powerful about having Keith so willing and pliant underneath him, melting into putty at his touch. Shiro slapped his ass once more before cupping the tender and red flesh. He massaged it, and spread Keith’s cheeks apart a little more before pulling out almost completely, only to thrust back in in one fluid, strong motion. Keith fell apart at the seams; it must have been the  _ perfect  _ angle, Shiro thought. 

“Shit, baby,” Shiro groaned. He tightened his grip on Keith’s hair, and his thrusts became more erratic; he wouldn’t last much longer. It was all too  _ much _ since this was  _ Keith _ ; Keith, the alluring, mysterious, gorgeous boy who danced like he was born to do it-- this swirling vortex of infatuation and seduction-- and kissed like the son of Aphrodite. 

“C’mon,” Keith slurred, “Fuck me harder, daddy.”

The bed rattled as Shiro thrusted faster. He slapped Keith’s ass once more-- hard and fast claps-- and Keith  _ lost it _ ; moans and gasps and pants filled the room. Keith’s eyes fluttered shut, and his mouth hung open, and for one absurd moment, Shiro felt himself shatter as Keith simply gasped, “Yes _ , yes-- Shiro _ \--” before shuddering from head to toe. He’d come untouched, and all because of  _ Shiro _ . The thought alone was enough for Shiro to grip Keith with bruising force and thrust deep into him before coming too. 

He collapsed onto Keith, his open-mouth fanning hot breaths over the space between Keith’s shoulder-blades.

“Oh, my  _ God _ ,” Keith panted underneath him, “Where-- how-- I-- you have to give me your number.”

Shiro’s laughter carried them deep into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> here are some trashy songs (a.k.a the teen wolf soundtrack even though i don’t even watch teen wolf) i listened to while writing this if ur interested:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yG1u_1ZrQw&index=3&list=PL_9CtDfVG-UawhiCLYbCpzuxpgReYT5nQ
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oE0O6LkNFl8&index=13&list=PL_9CtDfVG-UawhiCLYbCpzuxpgReYT5nQ
> 
>  
> 
> the title’s from beyonce’s partition which also features a daddy kink did u know that?? hmm. .. .
> 
>  
> 
> follow me on my tumblr @ reminscees


End file.
